


Big Titan Hero Oneshots

by superkoola



Series: Big Titan Hero [3]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:04:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: These are collective shorts taking place in between the main story Big Titan Hero. This focuses on the life of Big Hero 6, Eren and his friends in-between chapters, focusing on events non-relevent to the story. Where they have fun, deal with other situations, and learn more about each other.





	Big Titan Hero Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is an OLD story from years ago. I decided to move it to AO3 for...sentimental reasons. Will I continue it? Probably not, but hey...anything can happen at anytime in the future!
> 
> Anyways, this takes place in Version 1 of Big Titan Hero!

It has been 2 days since the Colossal Titan appeared in San Fransokyo. And The Big Hero 6 team was among the survivors, in a military refugee camp. The government was planning on what they would do now. Days ago, the Big Hero 6 team has found a baby emerging from a titan, whom Honey named Eren Yeager. Inside a tent, Honey was asleep. Until a crying noise woke her up. It was Eren Yeager, apparently hungry.

Honey:*yawns* Hang on, sweetie. I'm coming.

Getting up, she picked up Eren and kissed him 3 times in the head. Eren still continued to cry.

Honey: Maybe you're hungry.

Looking at the fridge, there was not a lot of food for the baby. Only a day's worth left. So, Honey decided to go look for food rations. The refugee camp was very bleak for a sunny morning. All the people were looking at her and Eren menacingly, like they never belong. Approaching the rationing station, she cowered in fear at the sight of bigger people, with buffier bodies. Eren began to cry, and Honey had to get his pacifier to quiet him down.

Solider: Good morning, ma'am. State your identity and business.

Honey: Yes, I'm Honey Lemon, student of the San Fransokyo University, and member of the Big Hero 6.

Solider: Oh. I remember now. How come you didn't save us from the titans?

Honey: Um… we don't know anything about them. I don't think our gear will help us.

Solider: True. Okay, do you need any rations?

Honey: Yes, please. Some for me, and for Eren.

Solider: On the way, ma'am.

He went inside, and came out with a box of rationings. These could last her and Eren for a couple days.

Solider: I apologize for the limited amount of rationing. Thanks to the titans, we cannot farm safely.

Honey: No problem. I hope we can find a safer refuge.

Honey took the box, and went back to her camp. As soon as she went back into her tent, she opened the box, with some baby food, and some food for her. Honey then grabbed some milk, she began to bottle feed him.

Honey: There, there baby. Everything will be fine for a few days.

She kissed him in the cheeks, right before he burped.

Honey:*chuckles* Excuse you.

Eren giggled in response.

Honey: Who's the cutest boy? Who's the cutest boy? Yes you are. Yes you are.

She played with the tiny feet of the baby who laughed, before she "bit" him playfully, tickling him a bit.

Honey: I don't know why my friends call you titan boy.

Eren puts on a frowny face upon the mention of titan boy.

Honey: Sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

Honey hugged him gently. Eren made a noise, and nuzzled into her in response. Honey giggled and nuzzled him again. Then, there was a voice.

Voice: Hey Honey Lemon. Been some time.

Honey turned to see Hiro. He sat next to her, and she smiled. She hugged him, still upset over what happened before.

Hiro: I'm sorry about what happened. Everything's gonna be fine.

Honey smiled at his words.

Hiro: How's Eren?

Hiro looked at Eren, who looked at him, and giggled.

Hiro: Hey little guy. How are you doing?

Hiro petted Eren, and he giggled.

Honey: At least you like him.

Hiro: Yeah. He's only a baby. I don't know what are our friends thinking.

Eren nuzzled into the hand, before opening his mouth, wanting more food.

Honey: Hey Hiro, once I'm done feeding him, can we both go out on a walk? My legs are killing me.

Hiro: I actually came here to ask you that as well.

Honey: Oh. Heh, that's…convenient.

Hiro: Yeah. You want me to help you feed Eren?

Honey: Oh thank you. I would love to have your help.

Hiro helped Honey feed and take care of the baby, and then they went outside for a walk. Honey mentally sighed. Everything is now different. The massive group of people in the refugee, about 25 million is ALL that's left of the human population from a massive 8.3 billion, after the titans attacked 2 days ago. The refugee camp is in a location somewhere in Central North America where there are fewer titans for now, and the government (or what's left of it) is currently planning something to protect humanity. Honey was also worried for her friends and Eren. Since this is a refugee camp, there are also chances of thugs wanting to steal their food. Even those that wanted to steal Eren. Sure the rest might not care, but it would devastate her and Hiro.

Fred: Hey guys, over here!

Fred was calling from a tree near a lake. Hiro and Honey noticed and went for them.

Hiro: There you guys are. Is everything alright?

Gogo: No. Food and water rationing is running LOW right now. The US government better find a solution fast or the titans will be the least of their problems.

Wasabi: Pipe down, missy. Someone's gonna hear you, then we'll all be in trouble.

Then they heard a cooing noise.

Gogo: As if my day couldn't get any worse.

Honey: Will you stop it? Leave Eren alone.

Fred: Has he eaten anything, or anyone yet?

Honey: Knock it off.

Fred: Just saying.

Hiro: Guys, I know we're all hungry and stuff, but let's keep our attitude calm.

Fred: We're calm. Gogo is not. And she's not her when she's hungry.

Gogo: Hey, it's not my fault. Ugh, why did the titans ruin everything? How did the Colossal even get here into existence?

Fred: How should I know? I know that I'm a monster geek. But these...things are the new monsters. *sigh* It's all anyone could talk about anymore.

Boy: Mom, why were these titans eating us?

Mom: I don't know dear.

Fred: See?

Honey sighed, and looked at Eren, who was still smiling at her. She smiled again, and hugged him.

Gogo: You're still giving him love. He might use that against you.

Wasabi and Fred agreed. Honey and Hiro ignored them.

Wasabi: So, you're not ditching it?

Honey gasped.

Honey: Never! And don't you even think about touching him that way.

Honey tightens her grip on Eren.

Wasabi: Alright, alright. Jeez I was only suggesting.

Later on, the college friends were fetching some water. A butterfly flew off the flowers nearby, and landed on Eren's nose. Eren was curious, and stood still. The butterfly flapped its wings, showing its black, white and orange color. Eren laughed at the beautiful coloring. Honey was nearby and chuckled at his reaction. The butterfly flew away. Eren tried to get it back, but he couldn't catch it, and began to whine.

Honey: Shh…there there, dear. We'll find you another butterfly someday.

Honey sat next to him, and kissed him. Eren looked at her, and made a noise of confusion when seeing a large bucket.

Honey: That's water, Eren. We need it for our survival.

Honey then placed the water over a public fire camp, taking Eren with her. Eren looked at her in confusion.

Honey: I have to burn it. The water in the lake is not tasty. Nasty bacteria are inside. We needed to burn it first. It will be clean in 8 minutes.

Eren made a wha? noise.

Honey: You'll understand when you get older.

8 minutes later, the water is clean, and they waited for it to cool down enough for it to be drinkable. Eren wanted some water, so Honey gave him some with her own water.

Honey: Better, Eren?

Eren hiccupped.

Honey: Excuse you, dear.

Fred looked at Eren, and rolled his eyes.

Wasabi: How long until the government thinks of something? This is taking too long.

Hiro: Only time will tell.

The day went by without anything unusual. Soon, night fell, and everyone returned to their tents. Honey sets Eren and herself to her bed. Eren looked at her.

Honey: Oh, sweetie. I'm sorry about everything that has happened. I wish everything was different, but it looks like it's never gonna happen.

Eren gave her a sad look.

Honey: I wish my friends would grow to like you. It's just me and Hiro. Just because you're a…that thing.

Eren gave her a look.

Honey: Me and Hiro? Oh, I just…can't decide on whether I'm in love with him or not. I thought I'd tell you because….well, you're a baby.

Eren: Uhh?

Honey: This is very important. Do you understand?

Eren understood her, and nuzzled into her.

Honey: Aww… I love you too.

Honey hugged him, and gave him several kisses to the cheeks, before rubbing her nose against his.

Eren soon went to sleep, and Honey soon followed suit. She dreamed of her, Eren, Hiro and her friends living happily together near a beach, living a happy life, before everything went downhill. Subconsciously, she held onto him tighter.

Tomorrow is another day…


End file.
